


Melting away the winter frost

by Nour386



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386
Summary: You and Wilson have just made it through a treacherous winter and are trying to recover for the up coming spring. however, Wilson notices that you are not in the best sprints, and decides to help you cheer up.
Kudos: 6





	Melting away the winter frost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very belated gift for Lily from the Grunkle Bunker Discord server! She wanted something with Wilson from Don't starve, so I hope you enjoy!

You stared at the flickering fire in front of you. The crackling wood felt reassuring. You sat on a dried log. The proud tree it once was had become an unfortunate victim of your battle with the Deerclops. Your backpack sat by your foot, painfully empty. 

Wilson threw some kindling into the fire. “There’s no need for both of us to keep watch.” He patted the bed roll.

You looked at the roll of cloth. They weren’t the most comfortable bedding, but in a world far from home, any comfort you could get was greatly appreciated. Despite this, you only stared at the offered cloth, a tightness filling your chest.

“What’s the matter?” Wilson cocked his head. “The fire has enough kindling to last the entire night.”

“That’s not it.” You spoke slowly. “I-I’m worried.”

“After our battle with the Deerclops, that might feel rational. However, our haul of meat from its defeat will keep us steady for a good few days. Our tools, on the other hand, might need some sprucing up.” Wilson took the chipped axe from his backpack. “Nothing some scavenging can’t fix.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” You cross your arms. “I mean, it's part of it, but-”

Hundreds of words caught in your throat. Memories of days where you could hardly find the food to make it through the night echoed through your mind. Your breath hitched, remembering as the images of the various beasts you’ve faced. You could count on one hand the number of times where you weren’t running for your life after crossing paths with them. 

You tightened your grip on your arm. There was a light sting as your fingers pressed into the bandage wrapped around it, a reminder of the countless battles you struggled through so far. And a warning of the many that were to come. Even though you had been travelling with Wilson for months, you still greatly lacked his experience. Could you keep on going? An endless repeat of risking your life like this every day and night? 

You turned to look at Wilson. He was a natural in the wild, able to t ake down impossible beasts with the greatest of ease. He looked ready to face the world, and yet here he was taking care of someone who could hardly handle a hound on their own. You turned away in shame.

Wilson watched you carefully. A small frown spread across his face. He stared at the campfire for a moment before taking a seat next to you.

He spoke slowly . “The wilderness can be very difficult to  adjust  to. It took me many months before I  managed  to life here.”

He stopped. The sound of the crackling flame filled the air. 

“It wasn’t easy when I started out. I could hardly tell what was edible and what wasn’t. Took me the longest time before I learnt how to build a campfire.” Wilson chuckled. “So if you’re worried about anything, I'd be more than willing to help you.” He gave you a genuine smile. 

You sighed weakly. “I’m scared.”

“That’s natural.”

“No I mean...” You waved your arm, encompassing the wilderness in general. “How are you able to do all of this so easily? I’ve been with you for 6 months, and I feel just as terrified as I did on our first night.”

“Maybe not as terrified.” Wilson smiled. “At the very least, you aren't trying to recover from a hound bite.”

“Small blessings.” You turned away.

“Sorry.” 

There was a beat before you spoke again. “This winter was one of the harshest in living memory, but you took it all in stride. You don’t look shaken at all.”

“But of course. We won’t have to deal with any Deerclops for another year.” He hooked his fingers behind his head to look like the monster he spoke of. “What isn’t there to be chipper about?” 

“There’s another winter coming.” 

“That is how the seasons work.”

“Wilson, I’m being serious! How can you be so calm about surviving next winter, or even making it until then? We almost lost everything making it through this one.” You shook your empty backpack.

“We survived this one, did we not?” Wilsone quirked his eyebrow. “It may have been tough on us this time, but between now and the next winter, we’ll have the experience of this winter to help guide us through.”

“But what if we run into summer beasts? Or do we get injured from some rabid plant monsters?”   
  
“Then we will adapt accordingly.” Wilson smiled. “There’s no reason to obsess over something that is out of our control. If we have troubles to face, then the worst thing to do is worry about them. That will only make our jobs of surviving much harder.”

“Then what should I do? I can’t just stop worrying. That never works.” 

“Then don’t stop worrying,” Wilson said, shrugging.

“What?”

“Don’t stop worrying. If you worry about nothing then that means you do not care. Worry about everything, and you’ll never get around to dealing with anything. So instead of not worrying about anything or everything, look at what is most pressing and worry about that.” 

“How do I do that? My worrying is impossible to control.” 

“Then let me help. I’ve been helping you survive the challenges of the wilderness for a long time. I would not mind helping you survive with the challenges your mind gives you.” Wilson smiled. 

“But-”

“If you can depend on me to behead a Deerclops just before it clobbers you, then you can depend on me to help deal with any ‘monsters’ that dwell within your head.”

“I…”

“I’m not going to force a decision on you. However, I will promise you that I will be here to support you like I always have.” He rested a hand on your shoulder. “And if you ask me, I think the thing you should be worrying about the most is getting some rest.”

You rubbed your eyes. “Maybe that would be for the best.” 

“I’d hope so.” Wilson smirked. “Your bags are so big that you almost don't need a backpack anymore.”

“That’s just rude,” you pouted, trying to hide your grin.

“Come now, I’ll keep you company while you get comfortable.” Wilson patted the ground. “I’ll tell some stories to help you get sleepy.”   
  
“I’m not a child,” you rolled your eyes. But that did not stop you from spreading the bedroll over the ground. 

“I’ll tell you some tales of my home and all the exciting experiments I got up to in my lab before I was zapped here.”

“It can’t be worse than fighting hounds all day,” you said, smiling softly.

“I’ll be sure to add some twists to keep from getting too boring.” He took a seat on a nearby log. His backpack dropped to the ground as he began to recount a curious experiment with chickens. 

While he spoke of the birds growing 10 times their own size, the sound of his voice and the crackling fire helped calm you down. Life may be difficult, but perhaps for tonight, you could put those worries aside and enjoy a good night's rest.


End file.
